Finding The Princess Of Jewelina
by PrincessGeekelle
Summary: 4 years after 'Female Musketeer with a secret, a new danger is upon them. The princess is kidnapped. The prince is desperate. Arthur is worried and depressed, without his queen he sees no point in being king. Louis and Corrine try to help but it's useless. Elsewhere Sara is trying to escape the clutches of a man who wants her as his queen and Will she escape? Title by IcyFairy.
1. A Reunion of royals

**A/N: Okay so by popular demand I have decided to write a sequel to Another Female Musketeer with a secret. This will be the second story in the series 'Princess by day, Musketeer by night.' I know everyone is wondering who is that creep from the last episode of the last story well it's kind of confusing. So allow me to explain.**

**This man is evil yes, but he wasn't always like that. He was once a young king who married a common servant whom ****inquisitively looked a lot likes Seraphina she had the same blonde hair and blue and green eyes. The only difference was she was Russian. Seraphina's and the wife's personalities are completely different, Sara is kind, brave and loving. The wife was petit, shy and friendly.**

**The creep lost his wife when he was hitting a war; she had been murdered in her sleep by the opposite side hoping he would be so overcome with guilt and sadness , however the death of his beloved drove him to insanity he won the war but at the cost of his kingdom. The court found him unfit to rule and his cousin became king.**

**He never got over the loss of his wife, he seeks revenge. And believing Seraphina is his wife and Arthur as the one who took her away, he will do anything to get the love of his life back. Even if it costs him everything.**

King Robyn admired the photo of his beautiful wife, friend and love. Her name was Melinda and she was an angel who walked the earth. It is said angels never die and he has truth that Melinda wasn't dead instead she was waiting for him, to free her from the man who kept her prisoner. The man who called himself her husband.

He was Melinda's life, she would never betray him, and he believed that this man, prince was abusing her, stopping her from finding him. She hadn't aged a day, however Robyn was now in his late thirties and he worried that his appearance would fail him and drives the princess away. If she truly loved him his age wouldn't matter to him.

"I love you Melinda and I will get you back and we will be a family together" the king thought. She was a mother now to her children when she was with him he knew how much being a mother meant to her. He, the king, could never have children and this disappointed his beauty. He would raise her twins like his own.

The children did not look like him; Robyn had raven hair with pale grey eyes. But he vowed that he would love Melinda and her kids with all his heart no matter what.

"King Robyn, are you ready to attack Jewelina?" one solider asked, he had learned from many years of experience not to say Melinda was dead and the look alike was just that. No he knew he was crazy and the safest thing was following his orders no matter how strange.

"Yes David, let's begin, I want Arthur to pay for what he has done."

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"Arthur gives it back, I need them, and I have a busy day." The blonde princess laughed at her childish husband. He was running around their room with her shoes in his hand.  
"Well I'm sorry your highness but you may not have your shoes" he replied, lifting her slippers higher above his head so his wife couldn't reach.  
"I hate to do this but-"she graded her husband's sword that was in his belt. She swung the blade playfully at the giant in front of her. He easily missed the blade and jumped at the princess. The princess dodged out of the way. Prince Arthur fell on the bed.

Sara was only a few feet away from him so he decided to pull the 24 year old down next to him. She let out a surprised yelp as she was pulled beside the green eyed guard. He pinned her arms above her head and smiled down at her, as doing so he lowered his head to her ear and whispered "you were saying my princess? Or did I make you speechless your highness?"

"You always made me speechless even before our marriage she replied, staring lovingly in to the green orbs of her protector and saviour.  
"And I will always, my love" he muttered in a voice that made Sara's body tingle. Using his hand that was not pinning her arms above her head, he caressed her cheek and chin, admiring her perfect structure. He lowered his body closer to hers; he took moment to look into the rare separate green and blue eyes. Before the princess could stop him, his lips were forcefully pushed against her own. When he kissed her like this it was a way of staying I will be here to love and protect you till the end without the words.

His hands hugged her waist pulling her small figure closer to his muscular one. The prince released his grip on Sara's arms. Thus Sara wrapped her arms around her neck pulling herself closer to her husband. He twisted his fingers in her blonde locks, her hands moved to his face cupping his cheek and pulled away.

Arthur looked at her confused, had he done something wrong? He knew he was a strong built man who sometimes caused Sara to be bruised around the wrists and upper body. Sara knew he didn't want her to be hurt because of him, but couldn't he keep his romantic and passionate hidden never to be used. People had been talking. People said he was violent and abusive. If the princess couldn't stratify his lusts he would force her to do her will, sometimes threatening the children. None of these rumours were true he loved his wife and children more than anything. He would die for them.

"I should go… I have work to do" the princess apologised. It was the anniversary of when mad men hide in the nursery. She knew sometime soon he would come and take her away from everything she knew and loved. She just didn't know why….but she was determined to find out…


	2. Having the Musketeers Back

**A/N: I'm not gonna bore you with a long author note so…**

**P.S. Keelykelly I hope you don't mind me using the name Lorraine.**

"Daddy, when will we be at Aunty Sara's house?" the young blonde blue eyed princess asked her father.  
"Lorraine, dear be patient we will be there in about 20 minutes okay?" the young king smiled at his energetic daughter. She was only three but had the same feistiness as her mother.  
"Louis, do you know why Arthur wanted to see us immediately? Sara wants to see her god children and I want to discuss something with Sara" the queen looked up from her baby son Jonathon. He had brown eyes like his father and brown hair.

"No idea he said it was an emergency" Louis replied looking out of the window. The kingdom of Jewelina was magical. The only kingdom in the world where gems grew on trees. The trees and grass shone like emeralds. The flowers grew with gems hidden inside (like the diamond castle flowers) The palace were the royal family lived were covered in diamonds and rubies.

The royal musketeers were riding alongside the carriage. Queen Corrine wanted to join her friends but Louis had advised against it. She was a queen and if she was kidnapped the kidnappers would have a great reward for her to be returned safely.

"Your highnesses the castle is insight we should arrive at the palace in about 20 minutes~" the captain, Treville, informed the French royal family.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"Princess Seraphina, King Louis and his family have arrived. They request your presence in the throne room" a thin and old servant with white hair announced. Sara was in her private study going over the kingdoms crime reports. When the servant Alfred announced the arrival of her friends she jumped up and ran out the room.

She found them in the throne just as Alfred had said. She ran up to the queen and threw her arms around the other blonde. A stern cough came from the shadows a tall thin woman with a forever frown plastered on her face stepped out. Her dark eyes pieced the happy princess. Sara recoiled looking down at her feet.  
"You're the future Queen, Seraphina, so stop dancing around the halls like a child what would the court think. What would the people think? They would think you were too immature to rule them and then who will rule them?" her voice made the princess feel shameful and unworthy.

"I am sorry Miss Ealing it will not happen again" Sara said from beneath her hair. Miss Ealing smirked and retreated into the shadows.  
"Who was she?" the Queen/Musketeer dressed in pink asked.  
"The head of the royal household" Sara said with no emotion.  
"Sara why don't you and the girls catch up. The kids can play and get to know each other and I and Louis will discuss Politics" Arthur said the last bit with a sign of annoyance. Arthur hated Politics Sara would usually deal with it but Arthur could see Corrine and Sara needed to catch up, it had been 2 years since they've seen each other. Arthur guided Louis to the conference room and George, Amy, Lorraine and Jonathon went into the garden were Juliet Barnes would look after them.

"How are you Sara? Any news on the man in the bedroom?" Viveca asked when the man had left.

"Okay I guess. But..."Sara pulled out a pink letter" this was addressed to me and I was lucky Arthur wasn't with me when I received it."  
Sara smiled and looked at the brunettes stomach "Oh my gosh your pregnant, Congratulations Vivi" she exclaimed and hugged the purple musketter.

"Yeah 6 months," she rubbed her tummy affectionately.  
Sara lifted an eyebrow. "You are Married? Because I didn't get an invitation. And if you're not married that is inappropriate" she was about to continue but Renee cut in.

"Chill Sara we are all married, the reason you didn't get an invitation is because we had to marry for a mission. We were in the borders of England, and King Louis and Corrine has sent us on an assignment. We were sent backups which were our annoying boyfriends. We had to hold a ceremony of marriage to convince the target we were legit."

"We are sorry we couldn't tell you but we kinda forgot that you had no idea about the mission. We miss you so much; it hasn't been the same since you left. We never thought we would be seeing you again." Aramina said softly and also hugged the blonde. "Do you really think Queen Corrine would allow her best friends, body guards/royal musketeers and her ladies in waiting get pregnant without being married?"

"Yeah I would have killed them; they have a reputation to uphold and no silly boys will destroy that" Corrine smirked and took the letter from her friend and read it aloud:

_Dear Melinda,_

_My queen I will be there when you need me. __You are mine I will have you Melinda. Don't lose hope._

_Love,  
you know who_

"Who is this man?" Aramina asked she was confused was her friend having an affair, what a romantic crisis.  
The princess turned to look at the Queen, the blonde with blue eyes let out a sign. She gave an apologetic smile to the princess and began to explain the situation to the musketeers.

"3 years ago a man was in the nursery and well he…" she couldn't finish because she thought the victim should continue. Seraphina looked at her feet "he forcefully kissed me on my neck and I couldn't do anything. The children were in the room, I just let him… any way he said he will come back when the kids were old enough. He's coming back now…"

"Eww what I creep. So that's why Arthur called us he wanted to protect you" Viveca exclaimed  
"Actually Arthur and Louis don't know. Louis told me that Arthur wanted us here because Sara was acting strange. Both believe she misses her friends. Though the truth is she's worried about this guy coming after her. "The queen explained. Seraphina thought it best to halt the discussion on the creepy Lover.

The five friends decided to check on their children. Nanny Juliet was having trouble keeping the kids at bay. She was a grandmother now she was getting to old for these things. "Sara dear, could you…" the greying nanny asked.  
"Sure" she smirked evilly and took a deep breath "CHILDREN SETTLE DOWN." Aramina jumped back at the sudden outburst, she hadn't _excepted_ the shy princess to have such a frightening voice.

The children suddenly stopped and stared at the blonde. They fell silent and sat down keeping their eyes fixed upon the figure.  
"Sara I didn't expect that from you, Corrine yes. You no" Viveca whispered  
"I usually use that tone of voice with the court members when they don't listen. When I shout they all listen no matter who they are"

"Okay children you may begin playing again" the short brunette green eyed women called and the children started to laugh and play once again but were more calmer.

Juliet was busy caring for Jonathon and the little red head boy.  
"Renee, Aramina do you have any children" the princess asked her eyes searching for her own off-spring. Renee was the first to reply "You that little girl with the black curly hair and dark blue yes?" she pointed to a young African American girl chasing Lorraine around the garden "her name's Francesca Cote. You'll eat everyone's husbands at the dinner tonight"

Aramina was carrying her bundle of joy towards the second romantic, "This is Romeo D'Aramitz" he looked a lot like his mum down to the emerald green eyes however his hair wasn't as red as Aramina.  
"Of course you would name your child after the most romantic story in history, but he's adorable" Sara cooed. "Hello little Romeo" the baby laughed in response.

A little while later the girls were catching up on the things they had missed over the past three years. "So he actually did that oh my, I would have hit him in the gaunt"  
"Renee I couldn't he is my husband after all" Viveca snorted  
"He wasn't your husband when he said those things" Corrine pointed out.

"Mummy!" the little princess yelled.  
Corrine jumped up and faced the youth. "Lorraine what's the matter?" she asked.  
"George stole my cookie and he ate it." She whimpered.  
"George" his mother called him over here "Did you steal Princess Lorraine's cookie?" he spoke his head "Your lying apologise now please. George" she turned him to face the young blonde.

"I'm sorry Lora" he said embarrassed  
"It's okay George" and the little 2 year old princess awkwardly hugged the prince.  
Aramina leaned towards Viveca and whispered "So cute. They'll be perfect together when they're older"  
"Aramina do you ever stop making couples?"  
"Nope" she giggled.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

At the dinner Sara and Arthur were introducing themselves to the French.  
"Princess Seraphina, this is my husband Adam Lefurgey" Viveca smiled happily. Adam was a tall brunette with violet eyes. He also had a moustache. He spoke with a thick French accent "It's good to finally meet you, Viveca talkz about zee a lot" he bowed.  
"Please no need to be so formal we are friends after all" Arthur said and looked adoringly at his wife. The Musketeer couple left the royal couple.

Sara noticed Adam stroking Iveco's stomach affectionately. She smiled to herself _Adam will be a great dad someday. _

She turned her attention to the next couple which was Renee and her huddy "May I represent Denise Cote." He was African American with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. He gave a handsome smile and kissed the princess on the cheeks which made Arthur give him a threating stare, thus Denise laughed and went to find his daughter Renee following.

"Arthur he's married it's okay, nothing came from it" she tip toed to kiss her jealous man.  
And lastly it was Aramina and the red head. "Sara meet my charming husband Éric D'Aramitz" he had ginger hair with green eyes. "I'm honoured to finally meet you, Princess; Aramina has spoken highly of you. I would hope to be highly spoken of too" he bent down and took the blonde females hand and gently kissed it. A blushed princess replied "Thank you Monsieur I will have the pleasure of seeing you again am sure"

**2000 words**

**A/N: This was a filler chapter but more action in future chapters. Review thanks.**


	3. The Mysterious Woods

**A/N: Please PM me or Comment with a title for the story, please.**

"Louis, would you help me for a second?" the queen asked her king.  
"You need my help. Wow little miss _I can do everything_ needs my help" the brunette muttered as he approached the blonde.  
"Ha-ha don't get a big head I just need you to tighten the corset of my dress. I, Aramina, Renee, Viveca and Seraphina will be having a picnic in the forest surrounding the castle." As she said this her husband had tightened the corset, he wore a concerned face. "Aren't the forests dangerous? I mean I hear bandits and thieves patrol the dense forest"

"Louis aren't you forgetting everyone at the picnic is or has been a musketeer and I have my trusty sword hidden beneath my skirt, you have nothing to worry I can handle myself"  
"I know I just worry sometimes. I don't know what I'd do if you…"  
"Oh come here you did dope" she linked her arms around her neck and shared a kiss. They were only interrupted by a soft cough. The two broke apart to see the queen smiling at the young couple.

"I'm glad to see that my home has not rendered your new found love" she chuckled and smiled at the brunette whom she had grown to call son.  
"Oh queen Christina, we erm… didn't see you there I should… go" the French king stammered.  
Louis kissed his wife on the cheek and retreated from the room casting embarrassed glances at the sandy brown haired and green eyed mother.  
"It's sweet to know after all these years he still gets embarrassed by being caught by the queen" she stepped closer to the blonde girl "me so happy you and Louis are together. It may be hard to believe but I never wished my daughter to marry him, I believe you have made him more happy then I ever imagined then with Seraphina" Corrine gave her a smile and thanked her then went in search of her friends.

She had no idea where she was going; she was in an unknown country, an unknown castle. If she didn't find the meeting place soon she would be late. Arthur was coming towards her, up the stairs as she descended, reading a bunch of papers. Neither the prince nor queen was looking where they were going.

Corrine and Arthur crashed into one another; Arthur remained on his feet whereas Corrine tumbled over the banister, but before she fell the ex- solider grabbed her wrists and lifted her to safety.

"I really hop Louis didn't see that, he would kill, then skin me for touching his wife," Prince Arthur cracked a smile.

"No…I don't think he would after all you're madly and passionately in love with your wife" Corrine countered.  
"Speaking of my wife, aren't you supposed to be going on a picnic? Are you lost? She's waiting in the stables." And Arthur went on his way.

After a few short minutes of searching for the royal stable, she found her friends smiling and laughing. "Corrine, we've got everything ready, we'll be riding into the forest in a few short minutes," Princess Seraphina was wearing her musketeer dress.  
"Riding? As in horse riding? But I have no horse, I left in in France" Corrine sounded disappointed.  
"I'd thought of that." Sara smiled and gestured for Corrine to follow. A beautiful golden mare was standing, fully tacked and ready to go. Her pale yellow mane was branded. Sara patted the mare's nose and kissed her on the fore head. "Corrine, I believe you will be delighted to be riding my mother's horse; Dandelion. She's a gentle but noble beat I think you two will get long perfectly."  
"Thanks, are you sure it's okay to ride your Mother's horse?"  
"No, my mother doesn't ride much now, so you may ride her whenever you wish"

"So I'm guessing this horse is yours" Viveca said indicating a pure white stallion with matching her and tail. "Yes, he was a gift from the king of Dolehum, he wished to marry me but I was already betrothed to Louis. Any way we should get going" and the girls saddled up and rode out of the stables and into the surrounding forest.

Sara was leading the way on her stallion White Christmas. Behind her was Viveca on a black mare, Doriane. Aramina on a chestnut gelding, Haven. Renee on her grey stallion, Shadow. Corrine was beside Sara on her given horse.

"The picnic area is beautiful I used to go here as a child. Wild dears come and grasses and watch us. I haven't been back in years"  
"Why? If it's so beautiful why haven't you returned? Aramina asked from behind.  
Sara took a deep breath "the last time I was here was when I was 14 and I, Mother, Father and Arthur were enjoying the scenery. It was a picnic for me and my parents Arthur was there as our protection. I was young and had no sword with me, only seven weeks ago I had been kidnapped but it failed. Arthur was 18 and there was another kidnapping attempt.

"They came out of nowhere seven men against Arthur and whilst he thought them another man attacked me from behind. Using my fighting skills and the help of Black winter, my horse at the time me and my parents escaped. But Black Winter was mortally injured she died a few days after she died. Arthur crawled out of the forest he was close to death. He recovered slowly but she still has the scars of where the sword sliced his skin and body. On his back there's a big scar reaching from his shoulder to lower back."

"Wow to think that they would kill someone to get to you, they must be desperate or really want you captured" Renée said after a while.  
"But so romantic that Arthur would die for his true love" Aramina squealed  
"Aramina, they weren't dating then and it was his job to protect the princess." Viveca explained.  
"Vivi's right, he had just become my friend, it wasn't until I was 17 before I had feelings for him" Seraphina confirmed "Here we are" the group stopped in a beautiful meadow. The girls descended from their horses and walked closer to the creatures that were staring at them.

"This Place is protected by the royal family, no-one can cut down trees or hunt if they do they are thrown in jail." Sara whispered as she approached the doe with wide eyes.  
"This place is wonderful, I can see why you like it so much" Corrine commented.

Soon after the girls were tucking into their picnic.  
"Aramina? What are you smiling at?" Renee asked the red head.  
"Oh Nothing" she wasn't convincing "Okay I was thinking of how Sara knew of the scar" she smirked.  
"What? Aramina that's not how I know" the princess gasped surprised at the red heads imagination.  
"Yeah right how else would you know about the scar unless you've been him shirtless whilst you-"  
"I cared for him? When he was bed ridden I used to wrap the bandages around him whilst he was unconscious and after he came round he was defensive at first as I was 14 and he being 17, scandaluse, but he saw how much it meant to me to look after my hero."

"Aramina you always jump to the most inappropriate conclusions" Renee cautioned.  
"I can't help it; it's who I am" she said in a matter of fact "I'm sorry though Sara I should have not openly said my theory"

"It's fine"

Unknown to the group of five, 12 men were hiding in the bushes, relying on the camouflage for secrecy. They were waiting for the sun to set so that the un-expecting girls were unprepared for them. The darkness would work for the men's advantage as they took the princess away from her friends. Could they call the four girls surrounding her friends, they acted like they were and the princess seemed like she enjoyed their company. Although what if these girls were protection set by that violent Arthur.

And wasn't that the queen of France, she couldn't be protection, could she? However none of these questions would be answered. The sun had begun to set it was now or never. They charged and only their sword gleamed as they attacked. The women were ready, this was not part of the plan, and however they continued to wave their swords.

The girls circled the princess, knowing that she was the target. Aramina used the fans to defend her face, in the moon light Sara could see the reflection of a royal crest embodied on their clothes.  
"Girls, they're royal soldiers look at their crest." Indeed on their crest was the royal crest of a raven carrying a crown.

Sara made a mental note to remember the crest for the future.  
Corrine kicked two men's swords out of their hand with a single kick, they retreated shouting order to the others to follow.  
Even with 12 against 5 the girl prevailed, soon the men disappeared in to the long grass. They didn't wait to see if they would return with enforcements, quickly Viveca and Renee gathered the spooked horses as Sara and Aramina tidied away the picnic.

"Come on I don't want to be here when they have more men" Corrine shouted as she mounted her Mare. The others did the same, following the queen safely out of the woods. 

The princess was shaken up after the whole crisis. She was so angry at her-self; she had stepped back and watched her friends fight whilst she stood there frozen and defenceless. The sable boys greeted the musketeers, each bowed in turn as Seraphina and Corrine passed.  
"I still haven't gotten used to that yet" Corrine smiled to Sara.  
"Don't worry you will…Chris I would appreciate if you didn't tell my husband nor Queen Corrine's husband about our lateness or attire" the girls were covered in mud and leaves, they returned later than they promised.

"I'm sorry your highness but-" the boy started but was cut-off from a voice behind them. It was a male.  
"I'm afraid Princess Seraphina Elizabeth Jewel , that won't be necessary as I and Louis have been here waiting for you to return, along with the young girl's husbands whom accompanied you" Arthur said.

_He used my full name, I'm must be in so much trouble _Sara thought as she turned to face the stern look on her usually joyful face.

"Why are you late? And why are you covered in mud?" the blonde man asked simply. "Do you have any idea what time it is you said you would be home at sunset, well its just 20 minutes to midnight"

Sara looked over at her friends, none of them knew how to answer, tell the truth about the kidnapping attempt or lie and see if they believed the story. It was Corrine whom answered first "We had so much fun time flew by and we fell of our horses"

"Corrine we are not stupid," Louis angrily shook his head, then said in a softer kinder voice "please Corrine we want to know the truth" the blonde looked over to the princess who took a shaky breath and looked straight into her husband's green orbs "We had some…some trouble, men came out of nowhere they tried to kid- kidnap me, but we got aw…away"

Arthur stood their frozen, he, gestured for everyone to leave the room none did ,his features twisted into an angry and furious rage and no-one was excepting what he did next not even Sara nor him.

He took her forcefully threw the shoulders " How long have you known some- ones been following you?" he commanded. _He knows oh my God he knows _"Who is the man? And don't dare lie, I've seen the letter, are you in trouble? Affair? You didn't want Corrine here for the kids you need her help, advice"

Sara hadn't notice before but he was shaking, and for the first time in her life she was seeing him cry, she was crying too "I would never betray you, I love you, I wouldn't never have an affair"  
"Then tell me the truth" he said softly. His wife looked away and then back again debating how to answer.

"I have no idea who the man is" she said truthfully " four years ago man appeared in the nursery…he kissed me, promising to return when the kids were older. Two weeks ago he wrote me a letter, he confuses me with a Melinda. I believe he attacked us today." Arthur was quiet for a while pacing in front of the group of husband and wives.

"Why didn't you tell me, I could've helped you. Didn't you trust me with his information, or did you think the solider was too stupid and incapable of stooping this man!" he yelled. He never yelled, Sara also found herself shouting "I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO WORRY! I know you would have freaked out and hunted him down, you don't trust me do you? You think you're not good enough for me, well your wrong, your amazing and if you can't see that-"  
"See what?" Arthur bellowed.

"Arthur you will not interrupt me, you may be my husband but I am the Princess and you will listen to me"  
"Oh again with the Princess Card, you think your so much better than everyone else because you're the only one here part from Louis who was born into the royal life" Arthur argued.  
That it home, and Arthur knew he stepped over the line, he stepped back his face furrowed in hurt and pain "I'm really so-"

"No, it fine, I get it. No I really do, you think I don't appreciate or care for you. You believe I only care for the royals, well your wrong" she stepped over to the stable and over her shoulder she said " I need some air"

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

The old night air was refreshing against Sara's face. She was admiring the full moon. The garden sparkled in the light, she heard a sound behind her two eyes were looking back at her.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

The last thing she heard was his voice saying "I want you Melinda" then everything went black.

**A/N: I haven't updated in a while because I've been busy revising for a really big test which I will have in June. But it's my whole grade for science so I have to do well. This is the longest chapter I've ever wrote 2,403 words. So what do you think will happen?**

**I didn't want Sara and Arthur to fight but it had to be done. Please review about the story bit also a title name like last time because I have no idea what to call this story. **


	4. The Talking Horse

"Have you found her" the king asked his soldiers "Please tell me you've found my daughter"  
The captain Charles Barnes stepped forward he shacked his head sadly, the queen burst into tears whilst her husband comforted her. The prince's face turned grave, he blamed himself for the disappearance of his wife, if only they didn't argue she wouldn't have stormed out and she would still be here.  
Corrine saw his face change from hope to anger; she knew he was blaming his self. "Arthur, you can't blame yourself, it was going to happen whether you argued or not"  
"I Know but the kids will worry- I will worry" he had no idea how to explain to his children that _Mummy_was missing.

"Daddy, where's mummy will she return soon" the little princess Amelia asked.  
"Me too I miss her," her brother George added.

"Don't worry Mummy will be home soon just you wait, your aunty Corrine is going to bring her home" the blonde musketeer reassured.  
"Don't worry kids mum will be home soon why don't you go and play with the other children and grandma Juliet" their father smiled sadly and watched his children go with their nanny into the garden.

"You're Majesties we've found something" Viveca's husband Adam shouted as he ran into the room.  
"You have" Viveca exclaimed planting kisses all over his face "you are brilliant. Amazing. I love you so much" Adam was red as a tomato. "Vive bunny not here" he said sternly. "We have found a clue" he turned to face the royal family after his wife had stopped covering him in kisses.

Out in the garden the musketeers and the royal family found a message written in the mud of the garden. The only reason the guards had not seen this in their search was because the sun's heat was making the mud dry up, making the message disappear. Arthur who'd grew up reading the princess's letters was barely able to read the writing. The letters was smudged:

_Guing west, 3o mon. whiz ch-istm-s has answ-r._

They fought logically the sentence had once said:

_They are going east. 30 men. White Christmas has answers._

Renée the voice of reason was the first to speak "Why would a horse have answers. How can a horse talk" her question was directed at King Stewart and Queen Christina. They looked at their feet, was it time to reveal the big secret of their country to outsiders. Yes, it was. To have their daughter back.

"White Christmas isn't a horse fore say…" the king began.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

Sara eyes fluttered open, her green and blue eyes darted around in the dimly lit room. But it was a room Sara noticed as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings; it was a cell, like the one to hold prisoners. Outside the bars stood the name that had been in her dreams the last four years. He came closer and smiled kindly down to her, "Hello dear Melinda. It's good to have you home."

At that moment Sara made a decision she would pretend to be a French girl whom understood no Jewelinam. "Je ne comprends pas. Qui est Merlinda et où suis-je?" (Translation in author's note). Robyn's feature turned dark "don't play stupid Melinda; I know you're not French." Seraphina was tired of being the vulnerable princess held prisoner in an unknown dungeon.  
"You crazy, kidnapping baboon!" she shouted no longer caring about the manners a princess should upheld. "I am not Merlinda I have no idea who she is, now you better let me out before my husband finds you then you will be sorry."  
"Sorry? Sorry? Sorry for that abusive so called husband of yours to come and safe you and begin abusing you again. No I think not. Merlinda he isn't your husband I don' care that those people brainwashed you into thinking that, but I'm your husband."  
"I will never be your wife, you stole me away from my home, and Arthur never abused me" "Arthur," he spat like it was poison "he doesn't love you Melinda he married you for the crown. I heard you arguing over your lateness, he hit you, look at the bruises Mel he is abusive I suggest you stop defending him and come to your senses" Robyn left the room. David looked back at the princess captured in a cage and then followed his king out.

Sara smiled sweetly at the head guard of Robyn, whom blushed. David Williamson was African American who had brown hair and eyes.

Once the men had left Seraphina looked down at her topaz engagement ring that Arthur had given to her on their wedding day. She began to cry and whispered "I'm sorry Arthur I miss you so much" she began twisting her ring anxiously.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

_"So you're saying that White Christmas is actually a man?" Renee raised an eyebrow she was not convinced this beast was human.  
"He isn't a man, he's a horse who can shape shift into a man" Stewart tried to explain but saw this was getting nowhere "Come we'll show you"_

_In the stable the stallion was waiting for them. His mane glistened in the sunlight, he stood tall and proud. Christina bowed her head to the horse which Corrine found odd after Christina was a queen why did she bow to an animal._

_His voice came out powerful and deep "My children, you seek the Princess my mistress is this correct?" the French stared dumb stroke at his creature who was speaking in front of them.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of. I will not hurt you" he said this because no-one had spoken, then Corrine looked at the horse "Sara left a message stating you knew where she was"_

_"O child how mistaken you are I believe Seraphina wrote 'I have answers' therefore I do not know where they took my mistress but I do have an idea" the tall stallion stepped forward he looked so young and sad when he nuzzled the queen._

_"Please…Sir how did you become a horse" Viveca had asked the question that had been on everyone's mind._

_"Dear girl I was born a horse, thus I was born a man. I am a rare form of shape shifter, only found in Dolehum. As a gift he gave a heard of my kind to this country but then seven years later he hunted in Jewlina's forests, to get back his horses. Sara saved me from the evil poachers led by that foul king, she offered jewels in exchange of my freedom, you see Sara wanted every shape shifter free however I am indebted to her so I stayed behind when she set my kind free I stayed to help her."_

_The stallion became to change form; his hooves became hands and feet. He was a tall man handsome, well built man. His skin as white as snow his hair a little darker than his skin, however his eyes were most intriguing. They were gold a beautiful yellow and he was also…naked._

_Aramina blushed giggled and looked away as the stable hand handed the once horse a blanket.  
"Sorry for my inappropriate use of clothing."_

_Still naked he began telling the group about the other night. He was with the princess when she was kidnapped although he was in human form, he was ordered by his mistress not to come after her or attack the men, because he needed to stay behind to bring help, so he did. The man went east and with the leader were 30 men to many to fight alone. Christmas hid in the moonlight which he blended into; once they had gone he turned back into a horse ant returned to his stall awaiting the princess's friends to see him._

_"We will leave first thing tomorrow morning" Arthur announced when the musketeers had discussed a plan._

_Christmas was about to go back to his stable when queen Corrine stopped him, "I'm sorry to ask his but how old are you? I mean you couldn't have been older than 10 in human years when Sara saved you, yet you look so old yet young at the same time"  
"Age is a funny thing. Would you believe I am 72 years old?"  
"But you don't look a day over 20"  
"Yes, I grow old more slowly than humans and horses, im not immortal but I do live a long life, I am 23 in this body."_

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"We will be back soon, look after Lorraine and Jonathon" Corrine wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and kissed him, for she had no-idea if she shall return. "Why can't I come with you?" Louis asked.  
"The children need to be looked after by at least one parent and in case Sara comes home, though that is highly unlikely."  
"Be careful" he said as his queen mounted Dandelion.  
"Aren't I always?" but Louis looked into her eyes and then she promised she would return safe with Sara.

White Christmas was now fully dressed in light brown trousers with a blue blouse and brown riding boots, his white hair was combed back, he was quite attractive in his getup. It was a wonder he was still single, as many of the kingdoms maidens were quite taken with him (although none knew he was half horse.) Some even thought he was a vampire but his rumour was quickly hushed when he went out in the sun with Sara and her children.

Another rumour was that he and the princess were having an affair, which has yet to be denied. Sara looked Christmas like a brother or an uncle. The feeling was not the same for his mistress. He knew it was wrong to love his mistress in this lustful way, he was a horse she a human. A married human with kids. He decided to keep these feelings hidden.

"Viveca your pregnant you can't go, what if you get hurt or..." Adam said.  
"I'll be fine I am one of the best musketeers in France, I have to go, she is my friend and she would do the same for me"  
"Just come home in one piece okay?"

Everyone seemed to be saying goodbye, the men apart from Arthur would be staying at the castle in case of an attack or Sara magically appeared.

Aramina and Eric were having an emotional fare ware which resulted in a lot of kissing, however even Renee and Denise were having a sad goodbye which soon led into a fierce kiss which meant 'I'll return don't you worry'.

It was Christmas's steady voice that broke the couple apart and begins the journey. He was to be called Chris Tmanmus on this journey as White Christmas was not known to be a human name. The group of six set of with Arthur and 'Chris' sharing a horse if needed Chris would take off his clothes (which made Aramina giddy) and turn into a horse, whilst his clothes would be carried in a saddle bag until use.

The friends set off on the journey to save the young princess.

**A/N: I know, I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, what two weeks. I have three reasons:**

**A)I was sick with a cold**

**B)I had to revise for my exam in June**

**C)It was my birthday yesterday. (4/25/15) Yeah 15 (don't feel any different;))**

**Don't worry about Chris not getting any love he will, just not with Sara. Or maybe he will. I might kill him off you never know, :0. I could set him up with Sara's daughter Amelia as he grows old slowly he would only be like 28 when she's 20. What's the harm or I might marry him off to another of his kind I don't know, all I know is that he deserves some love.**

**Icy fairy once again came through for me and gave me the title, isn't she amazing, always giving me titles. Anyway I promise I will update Chapter 5 sooner and if I don't well you can become an angry mod, buy a plane ticket to England and run down my door, hold me against my will till' I have finished updating and go back to your normal (or not so normal) life's.**

**French Translation:**

**Je ne comprends pas. Qui est Merlinda et où suis-je? = I don't understand. Who is Merlinda and where am I?**


	5. Danger Is My New Friend

**A/N: Okay they will be strong teen themes in this chapter I would advise to skip the paragraph after the bold writing stating the obvious. I don't know if it is suitable for kids, this is the only chapter that is rated T. I don't even know if the teen part is Teen it could be high rated K+ but I don't want to be in trouble by Fan fiction because I rated the story wrong.**

A tall blonde man stepped out of the shadows, his eyes gleamed gold for a second and then disappeared. He wore an evil smirk upon his handsome face, he stepped towards the girl.  
"Arthur" she cried running to him, but the harder she ran the further away he got "Is that really you?"  
"Yes, Seraphina, did you miss me?" he smiled unkindly as he walked swiftly towards the princess.  
I knew you would find me… I knew you wouldn't give up on me" she cried.  
"Oh I didn't want to look for you," he laughed.

"What do you mean? I don't understand" she stood still, looking intently at his face.  
"What don't you understand, if it wasn't for you musketeer friends nagging, I would never have agreed to search for you." He walked over to her and grabbed her waist forcefully; she crashed against his chest, her breath caught. "I only married you for the crown Sara, I never loved you, I only wanted the throne" he whispered into her ear.

He smelt her hair and let it run through his fingers. "I'll admit you're very pretty, but that's your only good feature," he smiled against her neck, savouring her rose scent. He placed his cold hand on her neck to hold it still, and then brushed his lips against her neck, spending shivers up her spine.

Arthur stopped and looked over his shoulder he cackled standing peacefully was King Robyn. He moved with surprising speed, Arthur moved away back into the shadows.  
The king leaned forward his dark eyes focused on Sara's bright ones. "I told you, Melinda I'm sorry, he's a commoner all they want is power." He said softly, converting the distressed blonde. "You were right" she muttered gazing at something far away. "I wish I believed you sooner, I could have saved myself the heart ache"  
"Melinda, I will love you forever no matter how badly you may age" he stroked the princess's cheek, and to her surplice she wasn't creped out by it. Actually she found herself leaning forward closing the gap between them, her eyes fluttered shut and he did the same, they lips made contact.

**A/N: Okay, this is the teen scene it's like two paragraphs.**

"His hand entangled in her blonde silky hair, her arms gripping his shoulders, her growled hungrily. His hand moved from her hair to her arms, moving up and down them, and then to her back, his fingers found her corset.

He unbuttoned it, it dropped to the floor. Robyn started kissing her neck…

**A/N: SEE WASN'T THAT SHORT**. 

Sara woke up with a start _'Oh thank goodness it was only a dream. A very disturbing dream. A nightmare even._' She thought as she looked around the cell she was still trapped in.  
I have no idea where I am, all I know is that I'm somewhere in the east and I'm guessing we're still in Jewelina because I don't feel like I'm on the sea.  
"Your meal, Miss" David smiled as he passed the food tray under the bars.

"Hi, David" Sara had gotten to know the solider as he was the only other persona apart from his boss who came to see her. She discovered the kidnapper was actually a king. Robyn. However she had no idea why he wanted her, she didn't even know he had lost his wife because no-one spoke of it.

"David when can I leave this prison?" she asked him, all this cramped space made her feel ill.  
"Sorry Milady but that's for King Robyn to decide, and he's a bit mad after you accused him of treason"  
"But David, you must realise any girl kidnapped from her home would think low about her kidnappers. I didn't mean any harm. I was just so angry because he keeps called me Melinda, when I have told him over and over again that my name is Seraphina" 

"I understand, but the king does not, he has been troubled for some years. I would admit that walking into the nursery and kissing you was way out of line, and I told him this, but what is a servant to a king, huh"  
"You've served him for a long time haven't you?"

"Aye, a very long time"  
"But you couldn't be more than 30 at the least."

"You are right, Princessa I am only 31, 32 in 6 weeks."  
"The king is what 35?"  
"Correct, and you princess I believe is 23, such an age range" he looked away "The princess, his queen would have been 31 by now, she is not Melinda. She's been telling the truth" he muttered so Sara couldn't hear what he was saying.  
"Princessa, what is your favourite colour and food" he questioned, this would be the test to determine who she really was.

"That's easy most of my dresses are this colour and I'm wearing it now. Yellow and my favourite food, erm this is hard I would have to say my husbands jewelled brownies. Why are you asking?"  
"No reason at all, I was just curious." _Melinda hated the colour yellow, she loved rouge (red) and her favourite food was_ _Kissel _(a Russian desert) _this proves she is not who we think she is. I must inform the king, but he will never believe me, though I still have to try for the princess's sake_.

He rushed off, to find his master not saying goodbye to Sara in the process. She was left alone, in a dark cell awaiting new company.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"Chris are you sure, we're going the right way? It's been two days since we saw a village." Viveca moaned, her purple musketeer dress was ruined with dirt and rips, those villagers did not take kindly to the French. They had attacked the four musketeers out of anger; they believed they were horrid savages who had come to steal their jewels. Poor Renee and Viveca had been targeted out of the other two because of the colour of their skin. Many rich villages had kept African-Americans and Asians **(Sorry I don't know what race Viveca is, I hope this doesn't sound racist, I'm don't see myself as racist).**

The villager had grabbed pitch-fork and torches. The two girls had been dragged off their horses and on to the ground. The villages then began to punch and kick the defenceless women-they had weapons but these were Sara's people she would never have used violence-Viveca was Lucky she didn't lose the baby.

Corrine and Aramina ordered the men to stop hitting their friends but Corrine's Jewelinam was rusty and it sounded more like Latin. Aramina tried, she was more successful. Though the men stopped assaulting the two musketeers it did not stop their violent screams toward the French to leave the country.

Arthur, who had been helping Chris collects supplies, ran forward and commanded the villages to halt. They all stared wide eyed and the blonde man in front of them, he walked with confidence and dignity. They were mutters in the crowd. _It's the prince. What is he going here?_

"Ladies, Gentlemen" he spoke with an easy air "our country has been kind to visitors throughout its history, so I would appreciate the hospitality towards our guests." His voice rose to a shout. "And our hospitality does not render when we are greeted from people you may like or not like.

These women are French, they is no doubt about it. However these particular women are royal musketeers of the king of France" at this mutters began _these are the famous four, in our town, we have been gifted. "_And with them is the queen of France" Corrine stepped forward her head held high "Queen Corrine and her fellow musketeers are good friends with the Princess-my wife-Seraphina. And if she was traveling with us, I know she would have been disappointed at your attitude towards the French."

"I hope you will remember this, because if not the princess would be distressed that her people do not take kindly to her best friends, her brother, King Louis's people and country. Good day"

They left the village with the purchased supplies two days ago. Thankfully Chris was an excellent healer so Viveca's unborn child was unharmed in the violent protests.

"I'm pretty sure, Lady Viveca, they are footprints in the mud. Faint but I'm certain men came through this way." The horse-man replied. His ponytail flapping in the wind. His gold eyes sparkled with knowledge; they were close, all though he couldn't shake the feeling of being followed. His horse sensing were superior to his man's, his instinct told him they were in trouble, he just didn't know when.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"Sire, may I speak with you?" David's voice echoed in the empty throne room-well what used to be a throne room in the golden years.  
"What is it Mr Williamson? I am very busy" his stern voice carried around the room.

"It's about the princess-"

Robyn spun around his attention now fully on the man in front of him. "What is she hurt? Sick? What?" he panicked.

"The princess…she is not Melinda…she is Seraphina" he looked down at the floor avoiding eye contact.

Robyn scrunched up his fist, and aimed it at the soldier's head. David flew across the floor; his head bumped the wall, his eye black and swollen. "How dare you, my most trusted friend, try to convince me, that the girl in the cell is not my Melinda. You have dishonoured me and most importantly yourself" Robyn hissed, he motioned for him to be taken to the dungeons.

He was literally thrown in to the cell, he bumped his head again. "David, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Sara's concerned voice asked from between the cell bars. The two were contained in cells next to each other, on David's left was a bared window which allowed him to see Sara looking at him.

"I'm fine princessa" he said holding his head.  
"Please, call me Sara, everyone else does, and you're not okay, you have a black eye and you banged your head." She waited a moment, debating whether or not to ask.  
"Why are you hurt and thrown in that cell?"

David smiled despite himself. "Because of you" Sara looked every horrified that she had caused him pain, David saw this and quickly corrected himself "I was punched by the king because I defended you. I told him that you weren't his wife, Melinda. He got angry he hit me and spent me flying into the wall, then I was dragged in here"

"Thank you, for doing that for me it means a lot, you are a good friend. It must have been hard for you, you were so loyal to King Robyn"

"He has become psychotic, I believe he's planning your marriage."

"Oh No, I do hope my husband finds me soon, David do you have a belt or sling shot I could use by any chance?" Sara asked curiously, '_a belt would substitute to ribbons right'_, she thought.

"Why?" he questioned as he handed over his brown leather belt through the window cell.

"I have a plan… and I need your help" she then began to explain her plan.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

Chris had a bad feeling and he sensed Corrine and Arthur sensed the danger as well. Arthur and Corrine were chatting quietly, Chris decided it was battle strategies or rescue plans.

He patted Arthur and the queen on the back . He glanced at them, they caught on very quickly, _and danger was near._

Chris searched the landscape nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly a snap of a twig caught everyone's attention. In their path stood four hooded figures, they sneered at the traveling group. Every possible escape was blocked. They were trapped with no-way out.

The leader stepped forward and bowed mockingly. "Hello your highness, Prince Arthur and Queen Corinne. I have been waiting for you, men grab the shape shifter….no not the red head you idiots the one with the pony tail and has white hair."

"Do you remember me, Arthur. You and your wife stole the shape shifters from me…"

**A/N: Haha a cliffie. Sorry the update is late, but I got some bad news today…my grandma died, she was 60. So young, so my family have been planning the funeral. *Cries***

**I think you will understand the next chapter, if you read the story in Innocence of youth when I eventually upload it. **

**Don't you love David (I know creative name), he knew the danger of confronting his king, but he did it anyway. So see you in 5-7 days.**

**PrincessGeekelle**

**XOXOXOX**


	6. De Berf's Palace

_Previously: __Chris had a bad feeling and he sensed Corrine and Arthur sensed the danger as well. Arthur and Corrine were chatting quietly, Chris decided it was battle strategies or rescue plans._

_He patted Arthur and the queen on the back . He glanced at them, they caught on very quickly, and danger was near._

_Chris searched the landscape nothing out of the ordinary. Suddenly a snap of a twig caught everyone's attention. In their path stood four hooded figures, they sneered at the traveling group. Every possible escape was blocked. They were trapped with no-way out._

_The leader stepped forward and bowed mockingly. "Hello your highness, Prince Arthur and Queen Corinne. I have been waiting for you, men grab the shape shifter….no not the red head you idiots the one with the pony tail and has white hair."_

_"Do you remember me, Arthur. You and your wife stole the shape shifters from me…"_

They were outnumbered ten to one, even Corrine could not get out of this, and after all they were royal guards with actual training. Not like most of the kidnappers the musketeers had to deal with.

"Take them" the man ordered then added "Though, the man with white hair he must be treated with the upmost care, after all he is one of my shape shifters"

Chris then lost his cool interior as he ran towards the well-dressed man "I AM NOT YOURS, YOU MONSTER. YOU TREAT US LIKE SLAVES." However he was restraint before he could attack, the man only smiled and turned to look at the other prisoners.

"Dear Arthur, you have not introduced me to your friends. I am Lionel Be Berf, lord of Dolehum." His gaze shifted from Aramina on to Corinne. "Gentlemen we have been lucky, not only have we caught a shape shifter and the prince we have captured Queen Corrine of France and the ladies, Aramina D'Aramitz, Viveca Lefurgey and Renesmee Cote. We have been every lucky man. Take them away. But leave the queen I shall have the pleasure of dining with her. Search them for weapons even the females, these are the famous musketeers"

The group of friends were rough fully drabbed in to a cart; there they were tied up with rope. However Corrine had the pleasure of riding with the lord, after she was parted from her weapons.

"Do not touch me, I am quite capable of getting on to a horse" the blonde snapped as one of Lionel's men tried to lift her upon a horse. The same man followed behind her and sat behind the queen, she was to be trusted.

"Ride to the castle, men" De Berf rode towards the darken castle in the forest.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

The cart ride to the castle was uncomfortable. Aramina and Viveca were jostled around the wooden prison. After a while Renee broke the silence "how do you know this Lord?"

Chris who had been sitting in the darkness leaned forward, his pearl white skin was now sickly grey and he wore dark line beneath his golden eyes. The golden colour of his eyes was the only colour in the shadow. "He was the king, but he was forced to give up the throne by the court because he had broken Jewelina's truce and they did not want war. His younger, kinder brother succeeded him, and he gave the title of lord to Lionel to make him a noble and not a peasant. The current King, John, his brother is allied with Jewelina. Lionel hated the fact that his foolish brother did not demand the shape-shifters back. He ran away, never seen in Doleham again."

"He always swore revenge on Sara for keeping Doleham's treasure." It was Arthur now whom spoke He could never find the herd he gave as a gift. She knew he would steal them away, every few know of the place they are hidden."

"The royal forest of Charmington" (Capital of Jewelina. The picnic forest of chapter 3) T'was the redhead who interrupted.

Arthur stared at her. Shocked. "How could you possibly know?" he asked.

"I saw the gleam of white in the forest I didn't say anything. I saw their face, it wasn't like a normal horse's it showed human emotion and intelligence, the eyes gold."

Chris chuckled, "I guess little Flora wanted to meet the guests. She is a curious creature which gets her into trouble, she is only a foal, but I am surprised usually strangers only see them as horses, no gold eyes unless they choose to show there true selves. You were lucky, Flora and other shape-shifters rarely show themselves to strangers. They only trust their own kind like me or their saviour Seraphina"

The cart jolted to a halt. They had arrived at the abandoned castle.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"Put the prisoners in to the cells, and then escort Miss Corrine in to the dining room"

The guards dragged Chris Arthur and the ladies in waiting to the dungeons. There they were separated Arthur Chris and Aramina in one and Viveca and Renee in the other.

"What will they do with us?" Viveca cried, she began to pace along her tiny cell.  
"Viveca Please all this stress can't be good for the baby please sit" Renee begged holding her hand. The brunette nodded slightly and sat beside the musician. Renee's arms circled Viveca giving her a friendly hug.

"Lionel will probably send me back to his home where I will be treated like a slave. You will be married off to Lionel's men and sadly Arthur shall be humiliated and then made in to a slave as well but in this castle."

"Chris, if we are to be married to Lionel's men what shall happen to Viveca's baby once it is born" Aramina questioned, she feared for the babies life, Viveca was already in love with the unborn child even though she had not seen the baby. A mother's love. Adam and Viveca had been so excited and overjoyed when they had discovered they were to be parents. They had been wondering when they would be parents after all their friends had had children already.

Aramina was brought back to reality by Chris's sad sigh, "I'm afraid they would kill the child, I am terribly sorry Viveca"

The silence was interrupted by Viveca's deafening cries. No-one else chose to speak.

In this silence everyone thought of their love ones; husbands and children and how they regretted not bringing them with them on this journey.

Aramina let silent tears run down her cheeks as she thought of her darling son, Romeo and her dear loving husband. Why had she left them, and with Romeo at such a young age.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"So your majesty what brings you to Jewelina?" the lord asked the Queen as they dined together in the great room.

"I was visiting my children's godparents. Is that such a crime?"  
"Of course not, but why are you not with the princess? You were riding with your ladies, the prince and a shape shifter but no Princess or your husband"

"I wanted to see the country, my husband and my friend wished to remain home to look after the children." The lord seemed to judge whether it was true. After a moment he slammed his fist upon the table, making the wine spill.

"You're lying, Queen Corrine." He yelled but then said every calmly "Now I wish to know why you were traveling through the forest that no-one enters"

"I shall not give away my intensions to a man such as you. You are no friend of Seraphina so you are no friend of mine" she relied her voice rising.

Lord De Berf reached for Corrine's hand; she was too slow to retrieve her hand from the man's grip. His hand was sweaty on Corrine's cool one. "You will forgive me, my hands are always clammy." He gently kissed her hand, "Ah, cold hands but a warm heart, you have quite a reputation a dangerous musketeer in your day." He dropped the queen's hand.

"If I shall be so bold, I would be honoured if you would stay with me in this castle-"

"I am Married"

"-and be my wife" he finished, his eyes darted across the blondes face. Her own searching his deep green eyes. His ginger hair falling over his face, he jumped to his feet and cupped the musketeer's cheek. "What are you do-"Lionel forcefully pressed his lips against her own. His hands gripping her arms restraining her. His breath was hot against her mouth.

Finally he pulled away. By now her anger had exceeded her limit. She rose from her seat walked over to the lord and slapped him hard across the face. "Your disgusting. I am married with two beautiful children and thank yourself lucky that I am unarmed."

She stormed off, however she did not get far as Lionel's men stopped her. Lionel, rubbing his red sore cheek.

"Send her to the dungeons, and don't let her escape"

The Guard bowed and escorted the queen to the dark musty cells below the palace.

_That disgusting man, kissing me. I should have stabbed him, then he shall realise kissing married women or any women for that matter without permission or manner is a very bad idea. _

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"It's Corrine." Arthur whispered as the queen draw nearer, she was placed in the same cell as Viveca and Renee.

After the guards had moved away Arthur smiled. "He kissed you."

"Yep" Corrine spat.

"And you slapped him hard across the face"

"Yep"

"That's my girl, Seraphina did the same thing at 18, and of course as soon as he had kissed her I was on him with a sword near his neck. Ah Fun times"

"So how are we going to get out of here because I do not want to marry these idiots" Renee muttered.

They began to think of ideas such as, getting the keys, vanishing, making weapons out of straw. Very crazy ideas.

"I know, I will shape shift. Aramina you'll have to get on my back and guide me." Chris laughed.

"Why do I have to ride you? Why not Arthur?"

"Because he's too heavy, and I'm use to a mistress not a master"

"I guess if it gets us out of here I'll ride ya"  
"Then Please look away as I remove my clothes"  
"Do I have too" the red head joked and turned her back on Chris as did the other musketeers across from them in the cell.

Then there was a golden light and in the place of man was a beast. A horse. Aramina reluctantly got to white Christmas's back. He was more powerful than an average horse. With his hind legs he kicked the cell's door open. Aramina hung on tightly, as he moved to the other cell and did the same as before. The friends ran out of the dungeons and along the corridors stopping at the weaponry.

"Grad as much is you can before they discovered us missing" Corrine reached for two swords on the left.

Unfortunately they were no ribbons or fans so Viveca choose throwing knives and hide them in her tights and shoes. Aramina a pair of jewelled daggers.

Once everyone had at least one weapon they made their way to the stables. Their horses were tied to a post. Chris whom was still a horse led the way out of the grounds.

The musketeers could hear the shouts of the lord and the footsteps of his guards chasing them in the darkness.

French musketeers rode out of the grounds and into the forest, Lionel's men not far behind. Fortunately the night was an advantage to Chris and his friends as his golden eyes could see in the dark.

"This way, through the bush" the white horse neighed.

They could no longer hear the shouts and footsteps of the guards though they did not stop, not until they were a safe distance from Lord De Berf's Palace.


	7. Starry Night

I hope Corrine and the girls are Okay, I should have forced her to stay home and make the Knights look for Seraphina." Louis held his son in his arms as his older daughter played with Seraphina's small dog. Ruby, a Yorkshire terrier. Amy and George were playing with Corrine's cat Miette. So young they had no idea what was going on. They realised Mummy and Daddy were missing but they thought they were off on a trip with their aunts.

They had no clue. They were so lucky they didn't know what was happening. "Louis, she was a musketeer before she married you remember. She can handle herself. At least your wife isn't pregnant and could possibly be in danger. "Adam reassured him, but now he was more worried.

"She'll be fine. All of them will. No need to worry they are the best of the best." Denise said, stroking his daughter's hair. Francesca sat crossed legged as her father styled her hair. Her eye lids fluttered she was very sleepy. "Daddy I'm tired" the three year old girl yawned. Her other children in the room yawned and rubbed their eyes. "Juliet, could you take the children to bed, we'll tuck the kids in, in a few minutes" Eric said handing Romeo to the Governess.

"Sure. Come along children. And you are not the only ones who are nervous. My Son and Daughter in-law are out there." Juliet took the children to their bed rooms. The Fathers followed after, reading their children a bed time story or giving them an update on their parents. "Grandma?" Amy said just before Juliet left the bedroom.  
"Yes Honey."  
"Whens mummy and daddy coming home?" Juliet sat down beside Amelia.  
"I know Honey, I miss them too. But I'm sure they'll be home soon." She kissed Amy's forehead.

"Why did they leave in the first place? Didn't they love us?"  
"Sweetie of course they do. They left because Mummy went missing. And she didn't want to leave, so daddy has gone to save her. She is the princess who needs saving and her prince will save her just like your fairy tales. Good night Sweet heart and I promise Mummy and Daddy will be home soon. Okay." She gave the little princess a goodnight kiss.  
"Okay" the princess yawned and fell asleep.

Back in the seating room Louis and the male musketeers were waiting for Juliet.  
"Amelia just asked me why her parents left." Juliet slumped herself into a nearby chair.  
"Yeah Lorraine asked the same thing. What did you tell her?"  
"I told that Sara was the princess and Arthur was the prince and the prince was going to save the princess from the tower."  
"And she believed that. Good I would hate to think that she believed her parents abandoned her." Louis said rubbing a hand over his face, and using the other to itch Miette behind the ears as she sat on his lap.

Ruby was sitting in the queen's lap, Christina was stroking her softly. "I miss them so much. I must hope my little girl is safe and well. How long has she been missing for?" She asked her husband who had been depressed ever since Seraphina's disappearance. "A week, and Arthur and the girls have been gone five days."

"I'm sure they're fine, we just have to be positive." It was Denise the always positive thinker. The opposite to Renee who was mostly negative and occasionally a happy thinker, though not often.

"I really hope your right for their sake." Captain Barnes kissed his wife on the cheek.

"I know they will, because Corrine is a determined, stubborn fighter."

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"This might work" David said ready to go.  
"Right then you should start I have the belt, let's begin"  
"Someone help, the Queen she's gone crazy, she's threatening to strangle me." As he said this, the princess loped the belt around his neck through the bars. She then gently tightened the belt around his neck. Thus David made choking noises.

The guards ran and opened the cell doll and dragged Seraphina away which made David actually chock because she was still holding the belt. One of the guards ripped the belt out of her hands; David quickly ripped it of his neck. He breathed in deeply, "Thank you."

The princess was taken away from David who sat her the thumps up. As soon as she was far away from the dungeon, she attacked.  
"I may have not trained since my twins were born, but I can still beat up someone's goons." She muttered. She punched one of the guards in the face, he fell unconscious. One man came up behind and help her wrists, so Seraphina used her foot and stepped hard on his foot, he jumped up and down holding his foot, giving her chance to run away.

So she ran down the dark stone hallways, her dress was ripped and tattered; Viveca was going to kill her. _Come on think. Where would I find the door?_

"Melinda, so you finally escaped those buffoons. That's my girl." Robyn smiled, he had just returned from the library and he was holding a book in his hand. Seraphina was about to hit him but he said "I wouldn't do that, remember to broke your hand when you did on our honeymoon. She lowered her hand looking sheepish. She had been caught by the man who had held her captive.

"Robyn why are you up so late? Shouldn't you be asleep?" Seraphina asked in a Russian accent.  
"I had a feeling you were going to escape. You never did like closed space." He was calmer than he was earlier. "So you were trying to leave. WHY?" He threw the book down.  
Sara backed away slowly. She held her hands up trying to push him away. He had been drinking. "You're leaving me for him. Your prince but Melinda I'm a king. Stay with me and we can be happy together."  
"You're sick. Leave me alon-"Robyn slapped her across her face; she stumbled back against the force. Her cheek stung, burning with pain.

Her hand flew to her cheek applying pressure. Her eyes wide. "You just hit me, my husband never hit me. You think Arthur's the monster but he never hit me. And you think you're the good guy but here you are slapping a defenceless woman. You should be ashamed of yourself." She picked him in the stomach which resulted in Robyn throwing up.

Sara saw this chance and she ran. Ran out of the castle. And into the woods, she was going to keep running but she remembered David Williamson. She couldn't leave him there to face the anger of the king. What was she to and forget David and go back to her normal routine. Or go back and save David but possibly be in prisoned again. She made her choice. She was going...

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

Chris, now in his human form, stared at the starry night sky. The trees rustled, but they were out of danger, Me Berf's had given up the chase, after all it was only one shape shifter, not a herd. So not as important. The goons had thought and well let's just say Lionel was furious and fired most if the 'failures.'

Chris adored looking at the stars. They told stories. His grandpapa had taught him how to read the constellations. Each one had a dream. A life. A history to show all if you know how to read them. However tonight the stars told him nothing. They were just white balls of heat thousands of light years away. Corrine had seen how frustrated he was. She had woken up and went to sit next him.

"Hi. What are you doing?" Corrine asked hugging on a strand of grass.

"I was looking at the sky, searching for answers. But the miserable lot didn't give me anything. It's like Seraphina's destiny is undecided." His breath visible in the cold.

"You care for Sara don't you?" Corrine had a feeling Chris loved his mistress more than he should. No one said that it was a bad thing.

"Everyone cares for Seraphina. She's amazing; everyone who meets her loves her"

"Including you. You love her." Corrine said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course I love her; she's my friend and mistress." He sighed facing the French queen.

"Chris, you and I both know you love her more than a friend. I've seen the way you smile when her names mentioned."

"Shh" Chris looked over at Arthur checking to see if he was a sleep. Once he was certain he was deep in sleep, he continued. "Corrine if Arthur found out... It wouldn't be right. Arthur and I are friends and I would be betraying him and breaking his heart. Arthur and Sara are in love...I rather hide my affections and hurt myself than hurt them."

Corrine smiled sadly. "They deserve to know. They're your friends they'll forgive you." She said simply. After looking at his desperate face she added "fine I won't tell them, but you must. You have to promise me that." After a long pause Chris answered in his same calm tone. "I promise but I'll them when the moments right."

Victorious, Corrine said good night and went back to her leave bed. Whilst Chris stayed awake, looking for danger but he too soon lost to his tiredness. The last sound he heard was an owl hooting in the distance.

**A/N: so chapter seven. Even I'm surprise that Corrine saw Chris's love for Sara and not Aramina I mean has she been sleeping. Any way Corrine is so supportive for Chris and Sara even though she knows Sara and Arthur are happily married. And Robyn he was so sweet (if you can call it that) at the beginning and now he hits Sara because she wants to leave. I mean hypercrit saying Arthur hits her and then he does. So any ways see you next time. Whenever that may be.**

**P.S. I'm thinking about 5 more chapters until the story is finished. So the story should be finished in the next month. :)**

**Love**

**PrincessGeekelle**

**XOXO**


	8. Trapped Under Pressure

_Why am I doing this, I was free to go home. Now I'm sneaking back in to my prison to rescue a stranger. I wish I wasn't so guilt ridden, and then I could go home._

Seraphina sneaked back in to the castle, it was silent, too silent. Her footsteps echoed through the stone halls. It was the she heard it, the shouts of Robyn and David. They were in the main hall. She tip-toed to the tall wooden door and listened to the conversation.  
"Alright you nigger, where did she go. You were in the cell next to her, you must know something."  
"I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE'S GONE. I HOPE IT'S FAR AWAY FROM HERE AS POSSIBLE." David shouted.  
It was silent for a moment then Sara heard Robyn mutter. "My nose bleeding again, my wife punched me, get me a hankie." Sara couldn't help but smile; ha she caused the man pain. _Is it bad that I'm happy I caused him pain?_

"How dare you call me a nigger, you crazy idiot."  
Seraphina heard a bone crunching sound, then she heard David groan in pain. "My nose"  
she heard Robyn cackle. She had had enough, she threw open the doors, with a mighty kick. Some of the wood chipped.

The guards tried to stop her, but now she was in an anger that couldn't be cooled. She smashed the guards into the ground, they lay there unconscious. David knew what was coming, so he moved away, clutching his broken nose. Seraphina glared daggers at the king, who stood unaffected.

He smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. He towered over her just like Arthur did. _Dang it, why did I have to be so short._ She was the shortest of all the female musketeers and she hated it. That's why she wore heels as often as she could, to make herself tall.

He looked down at the princess, smiling amused. Sara hated the way he looked at her and slapped him across the face. He stumbled back, but quickly recovered from this incident. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight in one hand, the then pulled her waist, bringing her closer to him, she crashed against his chest. She looked angrily up at his face. Wishing she could hit it again. It would be a bad move if she used her free hand to hit him again because she could break the arm that was trapped.

Seraphina turned to move, however Robyn held the remaining hand. She was trapped against his broad chest. Robyn's dark eyes looked into her green and blue. The way he looked at her made her remember of her and Arthur's first kiss. She was young, 17 and Arthur 20. She blushed at the thought. In the meadow outside the village.

_"Arthur where are you taking me." The blonde princess smiled.  
"To My favourite place." The knight answered simply.  
The meadow was beautiful like a picture or a dream. Unlike the palace's forest the meadow had few trees instead I was covered in blue and white wild flowers. Arthur helped Sara off of her horse and then ran to the centre of the open space._

_Arthur smiled innocently. "Come on, your parents asked me to take you somewhere outside the castle grounds. So I did."  
"Yeah I know, but I'm nervous I've never been outside the castle walls since I was 14." Seraphina walked slowly across the green grass. She stopped in front of her body-guard. "This is a nice place, much more peaceful than the forest. Where everyone uses to kidnap me, if it wasn't for my knight in shinnying armour." The princess teased._

_"It is a pleasure protecting you, ma'am." Arthur mockingly bowed and took Sara's hand and kissed it. Making the young girl blush in embarrassment. "You are too kind, sir." Sara looked over his shoulder and cursed in her head. Standing behind Arthur were two men, both their swords drawn._

_Why do they try and kidnap me, wouldn't be easier to kill me? Sara thought as she turned Arthur towards the men. She smiled, ready for a good fight. He drew his sword and the men opposite lunged forward also smiling. Arthur blade clashed with one of the men's, whilst his partner made his way to the princess. Seraphina cursed herself once again for not bringing a sword. 'Foolish me for thinking today as an off day for kidnappers.' However she did have her fans._

_She fluttered the fans in front of her face, innocently. Suddenly she contacted her fan to his silver blade. The man's face darkened with concentration. "I've never lost a fight, and I will defiantly not lose to you." She hissed, cartwheeling away from him. The swords man ran to her his sword flying randomly. She easily blocked his strike._

_With a final wrist of her fans the sword flew out of his hand and in the blondes. The man furiously lunged for the girl with nothing but his hands. However before he could do anything Arthur had him by his shirt. "I wouldn't your friend there, isn't in the best condition. He needs help. And you could be in the same situation if you don't leave now." Arthur growled. His prisoner eyes widen in fear and quickly obeyed the Knight._

_The two men held on to each other and limbered away. Sara glared at the tall blonde in front of her. "I was handling him fine on my own you know"  
"He was about to strangle you, sorry I thought you were in danger. Next time when you're in a life threatening situation I won't help." Arthur remained quiet for a second "Okay I'm sorry, but it's my job to protect you, even though I', aware you can defend yourself."_

_"I forgive you, you big lump" Seraphina patted his arm, Arthur wrapped an arm around her waist, pushing her against his chest. She just about reached his chin. His chin rested on her head. "I don't know what I would do if you were hurt. "The knight said softly, Princess Seraphina smiled, "I feel the same way Arthur" she whispered._

_Arthur Barnes lifted his chin off her head and lifted her chin with his finger so that she was looking up into his green eyes. He bent down and he brushed his lips against the girls. Seraphina deepened the kiss knowing he was shy and cautious of kissing her. The princess wrapped her arms around his neck, tiptoeing to reach. It was Arthur who broke away first. "This is wrong, I shouldn't have kissed you."  
"But I kissed you back."_

_However months later Arthur sustained an injury that made him forget Seraphina, he eventually gained his memory back, but he never remembered his and Sara's first kiss._

Robyn crushing his lips against hers, broke her from her happy memories. He wrapped her arms around her, trapping her in a cocoon. He arms trapped around his waist, his strong arms restraining her movements. This however did not stop her trying to stop his loving approaches. She kicked him in the shins. He pulled away clutching his knee, growling in anger. Sara backed away moving towards the injured David. David's shirt was covered in his nose blood, luckily the nose bleed had stopped. She quickly looked at his nose. _Ewe it's broke, he needs that fixing before it heals that way._

She backed away against the wall, she was trapped now, no escape. Robyn's goons, crowding around the blonde, blocking any escape roots. She was in trouble now. She shared a look with David and nodded. They had one choice. Fight their way out. Seraphina raced forward and bucked beneath a soldier's attempt to stop her, she grabbed his sword and went into her starting position. She would either escape (again) or fall in to the clutches of the king. She knew the soldiers wouldn't hurt her, it was Robyn command.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

The sun shone high above the musketeers and the two knights. Horse's shoes clicking with rocks. It had been a long journey. Two weeks of non-successful stops. They were tired, and beginning to lose faith, even the always faithful Arthur. Viveca was gently snoring against her mares back, Chris was supporting her sleeping figure. Corrine, Aramina and Renee slumped in the stables, lazily holding the reins. Arthur however sat straight, alert just in case.

"Are we there yet?" Aramina yawned.  
"I wish." Arthur muttered. He clicked his tongue forcing his tired horse forward. "Aramina, I think we should stop here for tonight, unpack the supplies." He rounded back, about to shoat more instructions when Viveca moaned. She was silent for a moment and then…

Viveca screamed. "My water's just broke." Arthur's eyes widened and he mentally cursed. He looked around and he noticed a big mansion just over the hill. Hopefully someone there could help them. Unknown to them it was the house where Seraphina had been imprisoned and was now fighting for her freedom.

"Yeah, she needs help now, because I don't want to see the miracle of life again. "Corrine said gripping the women in labour's hand, who nearly brushed her hand. "Ow. Never underestimate the strength of a contracting woman." Corrine muttered holding her sore hand.

Chris tried to get Viveca into a comfortable position and rode quickly to the house, followed closely by the ladies and his master, Viveca howling into the forest, making birds fly from their nests.

**A/N: This is where I'll leave ya until the next chapter which should be uploaded in the next 2 weeks hopefully.**

**IcyFairy: I know I'm updating rarely and I apologise. I have exams these last two weeks so I've been revising, and haven't had time to update. But on the bright side I finish my last exam next Friday so, I'll be able to update more often. You know if nothing else goes wrong.**

**Keelykelly: Don't worry I'm like that sometimes, it happens to us all. **

**Mary950: Where are you girl, you haven't reviewed since chapter 4. Have you lost interest. I hope not.**

**Please people Review, 15 people viewed the last chapter but only TWO reviewed. TWO. I write so you can enjoy reading, if you don't review I don't know if it's worth writing so I may stop, and I like to have feedback, encouragement, you wouldn't watch a movie without rating it, so don't leave a story without a review. Okay?**

**Anyways see you next time.**

**Will Viveca's child be a boy or Girl?  
Do Arthur and Sara reunite?**

**Love,**

**PrincessGeekelle.**

**XOXOX**


	9. New Life and Discovery

The guards guarding the castle eyed the travellers suspiciously; the blonde was cursing and shaking her fist at them. Her companion, a brunette was crying out in agony. Her friend had said she was in labour?

"Okay, if you want to see the miracle of life than is my guest, for she will give birth right here right now, and I know you don't want to see that." Corrine tried a different approach.

The solider looked at his equally disgusted friend, who shrugged. "Now, miss we would love to let you in but our boss does not like unwanted guests."  
Corrine and Renee were losing their patience, Viveca's streams irritated them. They knew she couldn't help it, but these men were being absolute jerks. So they tried a different approach, being friendly and reasonable was not working the next step was to knock the gentlemen out.

"Renne would you care to help me?" The blonde queen asked sweetly.  
"Oh Honey you know I would" The African-American smirked and kicked the first solider in the stomach as he doubled over, she kneed him in the face and pushed him down the steps, the pink dressed musketeer copied her friend and Corrine's victim landed on the first.

"Come one let's go!" Chris yelled as he and Arthur pushed open the heavy doors, still unknowingly entering the kidnapper's palace. The group heard shouts and screams from the throne room, curious they approached the large wooden door.

"Stop fighting Melinda, you'll make it worse for yourself."

Arthur turned to Chris who nodded in agreement, this was the man who had sent that love note to Sara and the man who had kissed her in the nursery. _Could Seraphina be here? _Both men thought. In response to their question, the princess's soft voice laughed at Robyn's suggestion. "I will keep fighting against you till I die," she said kindly in her beautiful voice " or until you realise that I am not your love."

"Sara" her female friends cried and rushed into the room, to find Sara and an African-American fighting a large amount of men. Robyn was standing just behind his men, trying to convince the princess to give-in. Arthur ran towards the king his sword drawn, anger flooding his body. Sara cried out in surprise and happiness, "Arthur you're here."

"Of course I'm here, I would never stop searching for you," Arthur replied as his sword met the kidnappers. Corrine, Renee and Aramina ran and helped Seraphina fight the guards. 20 against 5 were hardly fair. Sara noticed that the fashonista was not here fighting, she looked around the throne room anxiously, her green and blue eyes saw that the brunette was sitting against the wall, her hand on her stomach and yelling. Sara came to the conclusion that she was in labour.

Chris was never a fighter so he stood near Viveca ready to protect the mother and the currently unborn baby. Chris was not ready to handle giving birth, but seeing that he had no choice he help one of the brunette's hands and patted reassuringly. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." Even to himself he could tell that he was not helping build her confidence.

_Why was no-one helping her?_ Sara asked herself, _Chris is no help, she's too shy. _She saw that her friends had Robyn's goons handled so she ran to the Purple musketeer.

Before Sara did anything she hugged her Horse and best friend, he returned the friendly hug, not wishing to let go. Sra then turned her attention of her patient, she gave her a pat on the shoulder and sat beside her, kneeling to look at her face.

Viveca smiled, she had beads of sweat running along her face and neck. "Now I know why you swore you wouldn't have any more children." Sara couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay. Now breathe slowly. In and Out" she demonstrated. Viveca copied and squeezed the blonde's hand thankfully. They needed towels but she had none, the princess looked at Chris and he nodded he ran out the room and brought back the house blankets.

Arthur was still fighting her kidnapper neither backing down, right now though she had a more important job. "Okay Viv, when I say push you push." Sara arranged the blankets and gave Viveca the signal to push. Chris still held her hand but looked away, not wishing to see the human life. He had seen mares do it all the time and it looked incredibly painful, he didn't understand why women went through this type of pain.

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

Arthur pulled Robyn's blade out of his grasp and threw it away, the prince approached the king his blade inches from the king's throat. "You have made me believe my wife was unfaithful, that she was in love with another. You have made my kids sad, and I have searched for my wife for two weeks with no success and I find her in the place I wished to seek shelter in."

"Oh the mighty prince, wants to end me. You abuse her, I was rescuing the damsel."  
"That's how I know she isn't your wife because the girl I married doesn't wait for someone to save her she saves herself if she can, she has never been a damsel in distress. And for your information I don't hit her but you have, she has a hand mark on her cheek, so don't accuse me of doing what you did."

From the clashing of metal and cheers from the winning females, Viveca's screams were tuned out. The men retreated except the king he laid on his back none surrendering. Sara voice laughed happily, everyone turned to look at them.

"It's a…girl" the blonde cried happily and handed the bundle of joy to her mother. She looked so much like her father but with her mother's hair and nose.

Arthur did not move, though the female musketeers abandoned their fighting stance, and ran to their friend and congratulated Viveca. And praised Sara on bringing the child in to the world. They laughed at Chris's distorted face. "I am never having children" he muttered.

"Yeah that's what men always say, but once their wife is pregnant they are willing to do anything and are usually more terrified then the women." Renee said remerging her husband when he found out she was excepting.

Arthur had walked over to the congratulating friends and was smiling at his wife. He didn't care if everyone was watching; he grabbed her waist and spun her to face him, she blushed and smiled her sweet smile. He felt his restraint weakening, two weeks without touching his wife, not caressing her cheek or kissing her pink lips.

He cupped her soft and perfect cheek, she held his hand there with her hand. Using his other hand he tangled it in her blonde hair, then gently kissed her mouth, savouring this moment. "I missed you so much" he said against her lips, he felt tears spring into his eyes but he didn't care. He wasn't ashamed to cry, he let them flow, because it showed his wife how much she meant to him.

She bite his lip accidentally, she blushed embarrassed. Arthur deepened the kiss, biting her lip back not knowing it was not on purpose. He didn't know she was not being bold. "I kissed you too" the princess whispered breaking the kiss and burying her head into his chest, smelling his scent, touching the skin above his heart, fearing this was a dream. "I'm real" he reassured.

Their happy reunion was cut short when Robyn attacked from behind, knocking the prince of his feet. He grabbed Sara's wrists and held her in front of him, his arm around her shoulder restraining her hands. He pulled out his dagger and held it to her throat. "If we can't be together in this life we will in the next" Robyn growled, the dagger inches away from killing her. Sara dared to breath, if she did it could kill her.

Her eyes stared at Arthur's. Wide with terror, her husband did not approach, afraid if he did Robyn would cut her throat then his.

Corrine, Aramina, Renee, Chris looked at Arthur wondering what he do next for his wife. Even Viveca and her baby cradled in her arms gazed at the prince and princess. No-one moved, the silence was deafening, you could hear a pin drop.

"What are you gonna do next boy?" the king smirked at the terrified prince.  
_Arthur said to himself I don't know. I honestly don't know…_

**A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter, the next want will be longer, I've had writers block but only 4 more chapters left. ****L****And there's a poll on my profile for what the little girls name's going to be, so be sure to cast your vote. Voting close's 22****nd**** June. So be sure to visit my page before then to give your opinion. **

**Esmee-lynn****: Well you were betted on the wrong gender sorry. But it was always going to be a girl, as boys currently outnumber the girls and we can't have that can we, no. **

**Turquisea****: Yep, I know what you mean, I don't ever want to go through what you did with you aunt, I couldn't handle the pain. They survived thanks to Seraphina's great midwife skills. I wonder if she's done it before, not including her own child's birth.**

**Icy Fairy: Yeah baby time, Viveca is so loving she's gonna make her daughter so many clothes that she'll have no space for anything else. **

**Maryam969****: Don't worry, I've finished my exams so now I can update more often, you'll learn the girls name in chapter 11 when the poll has finished, Viveca and Adam need to pick her name together.**

**Okay so please don't forget to review and cast your vote. See you next week. **

**P.S. Innocence of youth is currently on hold till this story is finished because I have writers block on that and also the demand for this story to be finished outweighs the need for fluff of Sara and Arthur.**

**Love,**

**PrincessGeekelle**

**XOXOXO**


	10. He found her then he lost her

**A/N: I just want to quickly answer a question regarding the last chapter.**

**Turquisea: Chris was protecting Viveca even though he was a lover not a fighter he would protect a mother and her unborn child, luckily Seraphina was there to protect them and I would love to see what Corrine would have done if one of the men touched the child.**

**Now we can continue. And remember to cast your vote for Viveca's child's name. You have until Monday.**

**So let's begin. **

"You are not so great and powerful when your wife is endanger are you?" the king smirked at how easily Arthur backed down from the fight. No-one dared move not even the Queen of War, Corrine. She just glared at the man who was holding her hostage. Seraphina's eyes were wide with fear, what was he going to do. She could feel the blade on her neck; she dared to breath, scared that if she did the sharp edge would cut her throat.

"Robyn your fight is with me not a wife, release her and let us fights man to man." Arthur held up his hands.  
The king laughed "Oh I can see why the girl married you; you're funny. But I know you wouldn't attack me not with your precious wife in danger."

Seraphina was observing the conversation with curiosity, what would her husband do to save her. However she could see that Robyn was winning, no-one dared to move closer in case he injured the young blonde. Viveca was holding her daughter close, protecting her from the hateful world. Corinne, Aramina and Renée stood next to the prince. Chris remained a statue beside the new mother, glaring at the king.

Sara remembered that Robyn thought she was his late wife. She shouldered at the thought, it was the only way to save herself and her friends. Taking a deep breath the princess encouraged herself to do this task. "Robyn" she whispered.  
"Robyn dear, let them go, they have not hurt you or I." The king lowered his dagger and looked at the woman.  
"Melinda? Is this really you?"  
"Of course it is Robyn, it just took me sometime to remember that your my husband and not the prince standing before me," Seraphina looked disgustedly at the former knight. She moved to stand in front of the king.

She was only doing this to save them and herself. Arthur looked at her, trying to figure out what she was doing, "Seraphina what are you doing?"

"I am not Seraphina but Queen Melinda and King Robyn is my husband." To prove this the blonde wrapped her arms around the king's neck and kissed him lightly on his lips. Robyn smirked as she pulled away. "I told you Prince Arthur that she was mine. But you didn't believe me."

Arthur could not believe this she stared at his wife but he caught her wink. He nodded in understanding. "I see that she is happy and that's all that matters."

"Your majesty if it is okay with you I would like to say goodbye to my friends before they leave us." The princess curtsied and the king gave her permission, she walked swiftly to the prince. She curtsied and he bowed. "Now" she shouted and the princess ran behind her friends.

Robyn howled in anger. "You tricked me! How dare you, I trusted you."

Robyn charged at the Prince "I'm gonna kill you, wife stealing prince," Robyn draw his sword and Corrine threw Arthur her blade and the two swords clashed sending sparks flying.  
"I'd like to see you try bird brain." The prince laughed finally getting into the fight.

"What's the point Princey Boy? Fighting me when you know I will win" Robyn cried.  
"Because I believe that she will never love you if she witnesses you hurting her Knight" Arthur said as he sent Robyn's sword flying. However Robyn wasn't going to give up that easily, he ran past Arthur and jumped high above the female musketeers. He was aiming for the young blonde mother.

He pulled out his dagger and aimed for Seraphina but she was too quick she dodged his attempt to stab her. "You want me dead now?" She raised an eyebrow as she moved to the side. The king was analysing her moves. He smiled to herself she followed the same routine every time. He moved to the side and then quickly changed direction, Sara entered his trap.

"Seraphina Noo!" her husband shouted as she strung to the side, she hadn't noticed the sword and it stabbed her stomach, she dropped to the floor like a rock. She was in pain, tears ran down her face. She needed medical help, if they didn't she would soon die from her injury. Arthur carried her bridal style to his horse, but by then Sara had entered the world of darkness. She was unconscious.

Corrine and Renee were furious with the king they battled him together winning over the middle aged man. "If you've killed her, I will kill you, I won't show any mercy, you murderer." Renee said coldly as her sword touched his neck.

"I wouldn't move. It'll only make her more mad." Corrine said, tying the king up. "Chris could you transform into a horse, so this man can be taken to the castle and put on trial."

"Yes Queen Corrine, but what shall we do with the injured man beside the wall, you know the one who fought with you against Robyn's men?" Chris said pointing to David who was still clutching his noise.  
"He can ride with Renee, whilst we head back to the palace he will be a witness at court." Corrine said. "Arthur has already left, he doesn't want to waste time waiting for us and I don't blame him, Sara has deadly injuries. She needs help"

Renee kneeled in front of the African American, "Bonjour, what is your name?"  
"David Williamson, I'm guessing your friends of the princess, she said you'd come."  
"Come, we have to go now, Seraphina needs us."


	11. That's Good News to us

Arthur paced the hall way, as the doctor examined his wife. She had lost a lot of blood. Corrine and Louis were also waiting for the news whilst their other friend's occupied the children so they wouldn't be scared. _I can't lose her._Arthur repeated over and over again, maybe if he said it enough times she'll be fine.

Louis was the first one to respond to the creaking of the door. He ran to the doctor. "Is she…"Louis couldn't finish, saying it would most likely make it come true, and he couldn't lose his friend or the god-mother to his children.

The doctor wiped his glasses, casually. Sara's life was at stake here and her doctor was acting like it wasn't serious, the trio nervously awaited his news.  
"She is a very lucky girl. The blade did not hit any vital organs, a broken arm, but other than that she is fine. She needs plenty of rest. You can go and see her."

Prince Arthur was the first in the room, his princess was pale but she was alive and that what mattered. Her blonde hair was spread out on her pillow; she had dark shadows beneath her eyes.

"Sara. We were so worried about you." Corrine said hugging her friend, the former musketeer smiled weakly at the queen.  
"It'll take more than a stab womb to stop me," her voice was croaky. "Remember I survived Viktor attack."

The smiled at the memory of meeting the princess, unknown and confident. She had vested Corrine.  
"Yeah and you sure showed him, didn't you."  
The princess looked around the room for a moment and then remembered why she was in the nursing room. "What happened to Robyn?"

"He was trialled by the court and found guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder. He wasn't imprisoned but sent to one of the many island surrounding this country were he could live in peace. He was so heart-broken by his wife's death it changed him- he didn't mean to do those things he is crazy, he now lives peacefully" Louis replied. He then seemed to remember something, "Adam and Viveca have named their daughter but it's a surprise they'll visit latter."

The king and queen of France realised Arthur wanted to be alone, so made their excuses to leave: _"we have to tell the children you're alright, can't have them worrying."_

The blonde haired man with brown highlights sat beside his wife, holding her fragile hand. "You were so brave back there, giving in to the king's demands and kissing him to save us." The prince kissed her pale hand, which brought some colour to her cheeks.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." She said weakly, "you would have done the same for me. I never lost hope that you'd find me- David." She sat up quickly, but Arthur gently lowered her down.

"He's fine, he's with your parents, he was a witness at the trial. Your parents are honouring him with a badge of bravery, but from what I hear he will refuse, he does not seek an award for helping you, however my father has already offered him a job as the captain of your royal guard."

"I don't have a royal guard." Seraphina said confused.  
"You do now- I see that it's a good idea only until you are stronger." Arthur added knowing his wife would be furious at him for hiring a guard to protect her.

She seemed to understand it was for her own good, unlike Corrine who would be kicking and screaming till she got her own way. "Okay but only till I've recovered."  
Arthur leaned down and kissed her passionately, afraid she would disappear again. "I'll be with you forever, I'll never leave again." She whispered.

Arthur looked at his watch and signed, "I wish I could stay but I have a meeting with King Stewart. Forgive me."  
She wanted him to stay but knew a meeting with her father was important and nodded her head, though she couldn't help but feel curious to what the meeting was about, so she asked him.  
"The capture of Lionel's men, we know where they are and how dangerous to the public they could be, we found them whilst looking for you." He replied as he left.

Seraphina didn't have a chance to feel lonely because as soon as Arthur had closed the door, Viveca dressed in a deep purple gown entered followed by her husband who carried their daughter.  
"I was beginning to think our daughter's mid-wife was never going to wake up, "Adam said sitting down beside her bed.  
"Why, how long was I asleep?"  
"Four days, doctors have been in and out of your room, they feared you had damaged your brain luckily you hadn't. 4 days sleep and two weeks captured, I'm a father. What a month," Adam exclaimed, as his wife took hold of their child and handed her to the woman who delivered her.

The baby had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, Sara couldn't help but notice the outfit she was wearing, lilac with tiny pink gems. Defiantly Viveca's design.  
"She'll defiantly be the well-dressed baby in France after Prince Jonathon," the blonde smiled.

"We have been discussing names and we have decided to call her…Jewel." Viveca let it hand in the air for moment wondering what the princess would say. To Viveca's relief she smiled.  
"It's beautiful, any reasons that drew you to this name?" Seraphina cradled the newly named baby.

"Actually Three Reasons; Jewels are precious and she is precious to me and Adam. She was born in Jewelina, the number one place to find gems and such and finally you helped give birth to Jewel and we wanted to honour you so since you middle is Jewel we thought it was the perfect fit."

Sara couldn't believe Viveca would honour her and her country, "Thank you, for naming her Jewel, she deserves the name, oh my I'm crying."  
Viveca had accepted tears and handed over a handkerchief which the royal graciously took.  
Adam patted the weeping woman's shoulder "Rest well; we need to put Jewel to sleep.

She was half asleep when Chris entered he was holding a bouquet of flowers, Sara grinned at the gesture.  
"Hello Princess Seraphina, please do not talk I need to tell you something and you may hate me forever but I don't care a friend (Corrine) told me to tell you the truth so I am." He rushed as he placed the flowers in a vase.

"You can tell me anything, I won't get mad," Sara had no idea that her horse was in love with her.

"I am in love with you mistress, I have been for a long time, I haven't told you in fear that you would find me disgusting and lose your friendship and also fear that your husband would…" he trailed off, looking at Sara to see her reaction. Her face was neutral it gave nothing away.

"I still love you, but I am willing to still be your friend, I want you to be happy and that all that matters. I don't ask for forgiveness."

Seraphina kissed him on the cheek, making blood flow to his snowy white skin. "I have known for some time now Christmas. I was waiting for you to tell me, you are forgiven and I would love to still be your friend but you know there can be nothing more between us. But you must tell Arthur no-matter the consequences."

"Understood my lady. I have news of David he accepted the badge of bravery and also the offer to be the captain of you royal guard, I must leave now, I have work to do.

Sara was so tired, her eyes began to close, and her vision darkened.

Her last thought was _I'm glad that I'll see David around._

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"Hello sweaty," Christina cooed as she kissed her daughters head.  
"Hi, Mum, how are you?" Her mother laughed and looked at her like she was crazy,  
"How I'm I, Darling the question is how are _you?_You were stabbed not I."

"I'm fine I just missed my children so much, the only thing that keep me sane whilst I was trapped were the thoughts of my kids."  
"A mother's love for her children is the strongest love there is, apart from true love which I see in you and Arthur and Louis and Corrine. A mother would do anything for her child; she would protect them till her dying breath." The green eyed queen patted her daughter's hand softly, "Arthur nearly went crazy with guilt, Sara. After your fight and you kidnapping, he blamed himself, no-body could calm him."

"He is very protective of his family and friends." Seraphina acknowledged.  
"Just like your father. You made a good decision when you married your guard. I have never seen you so happy when you are with him."

It was so rare for Queen Christina and Seraphina to talk about personal matters and not the countries matters. They hadn't talked like this since the birth of Queen Christina's grandchildren.

They was a knock on the door, Christina told them to enter. It was the doctor. "Hello my majesties, I wish to tell you something and I think Queen Christina you should sit down." Once the queen had done what he asked he continued. "Princess Seraphina…"

_-*Finding the princess of Jewelina*-_

"What do you mean? Shouldn't the blade have injured-"The Queen asked very surprised at what the doctor was telling her and her daughter?  
"It is a miracle, my queen and the princess should be very happy, this wasn't destroyed.  
"But…I…don't understand." The princess stammered.  
"Seraphina are you telling me you don't know-"  
"Mother Please." The princess begged not wishing to hear anymore.

"Doctor I am happy, but i…didn't except this." The princess sat down next to her mother.  
"No-one ever does my dear." The old and greying doctor patted her shoulder lightly. "So when will you tell your husband. I hope you tell him soon, these things get worst the longer you keep it hidden."

"I'll tell everyone soon I promise..." tears ran down Seraphina's cheeks.  
"You should tell them at the dinner next week; all your friends will be there for the celebration of your recovery, it would be the perfect time to announce it. Especially since the French visitors will be leaving very soon to return home. And don't worry I won't tell your father I think this should be an surprise for everyone." Christina clapped her hands happily.

_How could this have happened?_

**A/N: So another cliffy, I just finished reading the last chapter of****Aramina's Journal - Love's Fate and I'm not afraid to admit I cried. I cried like a big baby but I'm not ashamed I know others did too, yeah I looking at you reader who's turning away right now. To celebrate the end of KeelyKelly's story I will finish my mine also. Today. I have posted the last two chapters now, but warning Chapter 12 also has a cliffy.**

**Please review****both****chapters. I have a target of 50 reviews on this story and if I don't get it, you'll have to wait a very-long time for the update of 'Innocence of youth' and the last story in this series; Princess by day, Musketeer by night.**

**We only need another 19 reviews to hit the target so come on.**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: just a quickie the reason why Adam's and Viveca's child is not mentioned by her name is because when I wrote this the votes weren't counted.**

**Remember review- The target.**

It was the day of the celebration of Sara's speedy recovery. Her arm was slowly heeling and didn't hurt as much. This couldn't be. It was impossible, well not possible but highly unlikely. She had been trapped in Robyn's castle for two weeks so she must have been…

_What Arthur would say_, Seraphina thought. She had to tell him, he had been worried since her return, see was always pale and being sick, why had it taken her so long to realise and she had fought with men stronger than her, she could have injured herself. To be honest the princess had been feeling weak during the fight in Robyn's castle but she thought it was from the lack of food. How wrong she was. Viveca had even mentioned this in the battle.

She would tell him over dinner along with all her other friends and family. Yes it would be perfect.

Princess Seraphina was in a brilliant mood all day; she hummed to herself and even sung to herself:

Someday my prince will come  
Someday I'll find my love  
and how thrilling that moment will be  
when the prince of my dreams comes to me

Arthur had noticed the beautiful voice of his wife and decided to follow her song. He had missed her singing and he wanted to listen to it before he disappeared forever. He saw his wife dancing around the hall dreamily. Arthur saw a smile, she was defiantly happy about something. He came up behind her silently, not wanting to interrupt.

He'll whisper I love you  
and steal a kiss or two  
though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

Someday I'll find my love  
Someone to call my own  
And I know at the moment we meet  
oh, my heart will start skipping a beat

Arthur had gone unnoticed as he stood behind his petite wife. He gripped her waist and folded his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on Sara's head. He whispered in her ear "don't stop my love, I wish to hear you sing." And she obeyed and carried on singing happily.

Someday we'll say and do  
Things we've been longing to  
though he's far away I'll find my love someday  
Someday when my dreams come true

Someday my prince will come  
Someday we'll meet again  
and away to his castle we'll go  
to be happy forever I know

Someday when spring is here  
we'll find our love anew  
and the birds will sing and wedding bells will ring  
Someday when my dreams come true

"My dreams have already come true, I found you alive and you survived." Arthur passionately kissed his wife, he never wanted to argue with her again, last time they did she was taken away from him.  
"Arthur…" the princess blushed, she was so very happy, she wanted to tell him now but she wished to tell everyone.

"Why were you singing my dear, you seem very happy" Arthur ran her hair through his fingers.  
"No reason, I'm just glad to be home," she lied, Arthur raised an eyebrow.  
"Hmm, I know your happy being back home but I don't believe that's the whole story."

"I will tell you at dinner. It is a surprise," Seraphina giggled like a school girl. Arthur cupped her check and signed giving in to his wife; she would tell him when she was ready.

Dinner soon came and Arthur escorted his wife to the dining hall. All the parents were there with some of the older children, Lorraine, Francesca, George and Amelia. The king and queen of Jewelina were already seated as where Mr and Mrs Barnes. Viveca and Adam were late but who could blame them, looking after a new born baby is no easy task.

Once every one was seated Seraphina made the decision to tell everyone of her surprise. She stood up gracefully and everyone at the table stared at her. Chris looked up suspiciously, his long white hair combed back and golden eyes sparkling His burden had been lifted after he told the prince of his love for the princess. Arthur did not hate him not in the slightest he trusted Chris to control his feelings and he trusted Seraphina not to be unfaithful.

"My Friends and Family, I wish to make an announcement." The princess tapped her glass. "Firstly I would like to thank the men around this table for not over-reacting and allowing their wife's to help search for me. I would also like to thank Chris for leading the search and my husband for never losing hope. As I look around this table I see people who love and care for me and have gone to the extreme to save me. So I would…I am overjoyed to announce that I am…or I and Arthur are excepting a child."

The room was silent and Sara thought they were unhappy with the news, her face fell but Arthur stood up shakily looking into his wife's eyes. "I am a daddy for the third time?" he hugged her tightly the released her afraid he might have hurt the unborn baby. The whole room burst into excitement, Viveca was smirking as she approached the blonde.

"I thought you said you didn't want any more children" the brunette accused teasingly and hugged her friend and congratulated the happy couple.  
"I told you Louis she was pregnant now pay up." Corrine told her husband.  
"I still don't know how you guessed it, you must have known before she did. So how did you know?" Louis asked he handed over two gold coins.

Seraphina raised an eyebrow, "You actually betted on me being pregnant?"  
"Well you looked unwell after we rescued you, so Louis thought it was the stress imprisonment caused you, however I noticed you being sick before you were kidnapped and I mother always knows the signs."

After everyone had congratulated her, many choose to return to their rooms and sleep it had been a very exciting week for everyone.

"Arthur, Seraphina I and your mother are so happy that you are excepting again." Christina smirked she hadn't told her husband the conversation she had with her daughter. Sara winked at her. You two seem to breed like rabbits. Please tell me you're not planning on having anymore, I know Christina loves children but we don't want to have 13 grandchildren like King Willham."

"Trust me Father I was only counting on having two but I love children and I think whatever gender this child is will be happy." The princess hugged her father.

Christina came over to her husband and smiled cheekily, "I already knew, I was there when the doctor told her."  
Stewart glared at her, "It's not fair, women are always first to know."  
"Honey," the queen chuckled and kissed him on the check. He seemed to feel better knowing that his wife still loved him and that he had two amazing children and 3 to be brilliant grandchildren.

Just then little George and Amelia ran to her smiling ear to ear. "I'm going to be a big sister" Amy laughed as she patted her mummy's tummy.  
"Indeed you are. Are you going to help mummy feed and change the baby?" the blonde asked her brunette child.  
"Yeah." The young princess jumped up and down.

"I hope it's a boy, so I can sword fight with him." George said.

"Okay, Okay" His parent laughed at his boldness of asking his parents to produce a prince.

On the other side of the world, Philippe was muttering to himself. "126 days. Just 126 days and then he'll come and release me." His insane mutterings echoed of the stone walls. "Ha-ha Louis and that Musketeer will be bowing to me because my friend will make me king like I deserve."

The guard on duty had grown tiresome with his prisoner's mutterings. "Shut up you good for nothing-" the musketeer barked then calmed himself - you will not get out of this cell and you'll never be kind because King Louis and Queen Corrine have the love and loyalty of the public." This silenced the king's cousin but he still planned his escape and revenge.

_123 Days till the quake, till the death of tiny Blake._ Philippe sang over and over in this crazy laughter.

**A/N: we're done. The Last chapter. Thank you so much guys who read and reviewed my story. The last book in this series will be called Capture the crown and without spoiling the plot i can reveal that the Musketeer's children will be separated from their parents to go into hiding with Chris and David.**


End file.
